


Spectrum

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Autistic!Blaine, Bullying, M/M, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine meets a new friend at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: So I know this is out of some people’s comfort zones but I’ve read a few and really liked them, so I’m prompting an autistic!Blaine story, the ones I’ve read were good but they’re limited there’s more Kurt ones. So if you could do it that would be awesome, if not I get it:)

Cooper had been an extremely active, wild child. Bright eyed and excited by the littlest of things. It had been exhausting for a young mother to deal with, her ears ringing with his constant questions and comments. He never walked, never stopped talking, and never calmed down. 

 

When Andrew and her had decided to try for another child she had prayed that this one would be slightly calmer than Cooper. Her oldest was ten and still hyper as anything, joining every after school organization he could and hanging out with friends every second he had free. Blaine was a beautiful, healthy little boy and Lisa could instantly tell that he was a different from Cooper. 

 

As he grew older, the differences became more obvious. Blaine was clearly uncomfortable being held. He would try to squirm out of anyone’s hold and get extremely frustrated when he couldn’t. She and her husband tried desperately to get him to interact with them but Blaine would turn his head away. It was when he reached two without talking that they finally took him to a specialist. 

 

Autism. Lisa had heard it enough but never truly knew what it meant. It meant that he son never smiled at her. It meant that he son had never said mommy. It meant that her son never met her eye. 

 

After having a son so wild and interactive, the Andersons were lost. 

 

They spared no expense getting Blaine into as many therapy programs as they could but the only thing he really responded to was music. Although he covered his ears at most sounds, he would smile slightly at the sound of softly playing music. His little fingers would tap to the rhythm and he would sway slightly. He would even sit in his parents’s laps while the music played, completely soothed. 

 

Lisa was thrilled that something could make Blaine smile, even if it was something as little as music. Every Friday they would go to the park to watch a weekly jazz concert and the three year old would count down the days. Lisa just loved being able to hold her little boy in her lap and see him really enjoy something. 

 

The day was stunning, beautiful blue skies and perfect temperatures. Lisa spread a blanket out on the grass and sat down, softly patting her lap. However, Blaine was quickly looking around from where he stood and didn’t answer her requests. She knew he was in his own world and it broke her heart that she couldn’t be there too.

 

"Hi," A small boy suddenly appeared next to Blaine, frowning when he didn’t answer. "I said hi."

 

"Kurt sweetie," A pretty woman, obviously Kurt’s mother jogged up behind him carrying a blanket. "What have I told you?" 

 

"I know," He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Lisa had to smile at the little green button up he was wearing with kakis and at the way he was carrying himself. Kurt was obviously a boy who did not lack in self confidence. 

 

"Hi," She smiled at Lisa. "Sorry Kurt can get overexcited. Mind if I’m your neighbor?"

 

Lisa shook her head, keeping an eye on Blaine who kept his head down. Kurt didn’t seem deterred and just kept chatting, telling the other boy all about the past times he had been to the jazz concerts. 

 

"They seem to be making fast friends," His mother laughed, grinning at Lisa. "I’m Elizabeth by the way."

 

"I’m Lisa, and this is Blaine," Lisa smiled, glancing over to see Blaine staring somewhere near Kurt’s shoulder. "Your boy seems incredibly sweet, Blaine just has autism and…"

 

"It’s difficult for him to communicate?" Elizabeth gave her a warm smile and Lisa instantly relaxed. "I teach preschool. I have had quite a few kids all over the spectrum."

 

Smiling slightly, Lisa stared at her son. When people first found out that Blaine was autistic, they judged him. They didn’t even give him a second chance. So few people took the time to find out what an amazing kid he really was. Little things, a smile or holding her hand, ranked among the most amazing things in the world to Lisa. 

 

A loud shriek from the microphone made Blaine jump and instantly clap his hand over his ears and screw his eyes shut. Lisa moved towards her son but paused when Kurt rested a small hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle hug. 

 

"It’s okay," Kurt said soothingly. "It was just the microphone."

 

To her shock, Blaine didn’t pull away. He stayed motionless in Kurt’s hold and Lisa could just see the tension bleeding out Blaine’s body. Kurt continued to talk softly to him and her breath left her in a whoosh when Blaine looked up at him. The two boys sat down on the blanket together, Kurt still chatting away and Blaine staring at him. 

 

"He never does this," She said softly.

 

"Kurt’s good with other kids," Elizabeth smiled fondly at Kurt. 

 

As the concert continued, Blaine and Kurt sat close together. The two boys were completely enthralled by the music. Lisa felt an intense swell of emotion in her chest as Blaine sat quietly at the edge of the blanket. He didn’t like being around children his own age but he was happily sitting by Kurt. 

 

Lisa wished the concert never had to end. She quickly exchanged phone numbers with Elizabeth, promising to set up a play date as soon as possible. Elizabeth gave her a warm hug as they picked up their blankets and Lisa found herself grinning from ear to ear. As they were leaving, Blaine glanced over his shoulder at his new friend and reached a hand up for his mother’s. 

 

She had to fight back tears the rest of the way to the car.


	2. Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh god can you please, please continue Spectrum? Please? <3
> 
> Prompt: Blaine is some sort of autistic(up to filler) but he hadn’t told any one. Now he’s part of the new directions and he dose things that piss the other members off because of his autism. They start bullying him and calling him a fucking retard because of the was he’s acting
> 
> Prompt: Could you do another autistic!Blaine were ND doesn’t know and they get angry at him and start to bully him and Santana comforts thnks
> 
> Prompt: A new autistic Blaine please your last two were amazing

Blaine knew why he didn’t have many friends. His parents, Cooper, and his specialists told him why all the time. You have to focus on the social cues Blaine. You can to look at their body language Blaine. You have to observe the social environment you’re in Blaine. 

 

They might as well have been telling him that he had to listen to Ukrainian with no lessons to understand. 

 

He knew all the words and he knew what everything meant. Frowns meant someone was upset. Smiles meant someone was happy. He could see these expressions and he knew what they meant but he couldn’t figure out how to respond. Just when he thought he had the translation book figured out, he learned that it had changed. 

 

Plus, it was hard to communicate when his smiling specialists taught him little things like a smile meant happiness. He wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure the smiles the football team sent his way didn’t mean they were happy.

 

Everyone seemed so enthusiastic to help him change, to help him get better. They never considered that maybe Blaine didn’t want to get better. He knew that autism wasn’t something he could change. He was never going to not be autistic. Maybe instead of trying to fix him, they could just accept him. Maybe instead of forcing him to do the uncomfortable task of trying to decipher human behavior, people could just accept that he was the way he was. 

 

He had Kurt, he didn’t need anyone else. Ever since that Jazz Festival when they were kids, they had been best friends. Kurt never rolled his eyes or shunned him. He never spoke slowly to him or got frustrated. He never got offended when Blaine was a too blunt and never ignored him. 

 

Glee was actually Blaine’s idea of hell. Everyone was so loud, there was way too much arguing, and they always seemed to brush him aside. Plus, that Sugar girl drove him insane. You couldn’t just announce that you had autism as a way to excuse your selfish and rude comments. 

 

But Kurt was there and Kurt helped. In the wild storm that was Glee, Kurt was that calm he needed. 

 

Singing and music was something that Blaine really loved. It just made sense to him in a way that not many things did. His fingers could fly across a piano or guitar flawlessly and Blaine could lose himself. He had worked hard to improve his singing voice and he knew he was talented. Music had patterns, music had rhythm, music made him feel like he had a place in the world. 

 

It was only a few days until sectionals so Blaine was thrown off by practice being moved to the auditorium. Changing his schedule threw everything off kilter. He liked consistency, he liked to know what to expect. 

 

"Ready?" Kurt appeared at his locker as always, looping an arm through Blaine’s. Sudden, intense discomfort overwhelmed Blaine and his arm jerked away from Kurt’s reflexively. "Remember we’re going to the auditorium today."

 

It was the little things that Kurt did that made all the difference in the world. 

 

They walked onto the stage and Blaine  _hated_ it. Everything smelled like dust, like the dust was going to climb down his throat and choke him. He shuddered at the thought and cleared his voice over and over. A few members of the Glee club shot him looks but Blaine was just trying to focus on Kurt standing next to him. 

 

"Okay!" Mr. Schue shouted, startling him and turned on the lights. 

 

The bright stage lights were like needles slicing into his eyes and Blaine ducked his head, covering his eyes with his hands. It was way too much. The dust in the air was choking him, everyone was too loud, and the lights were too bright. Frantically, Blaine began to rock from foot to foot, trying to calm himself and block out what was being said around him.

 

"God, not again."

 

"We need to get started!"

 

"Just get the fucking retard out…"

 

"What did you just say?" Santana’s voice cut through his humming and Puck went silent. 

 

"Listen, no offense," Puck said gruffly. "No offense, but he’s setting us back. If he can’t handle it then…"

 

"He has autism," Santana hissed and Blaine felt his rocking slow. "We aren’t going to throw him out because of it. It isn’t something he can help. Now, you can help being an asshole so if you call him that again, we will kick you out."

 

Puck fell silent and Blaine opened his eyes. Santana was standing near him and her eyes flashed with anger, making him flinch. He continued to rock back and forth, hands still clasped over his ears. Everyone was staring, the lights were still too bright and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

 

"We’re going to step out," Kurt’s hand hovered over his back and Blaine spun on his heel, desperate to be out of the room. As soon as the door shut, tears welled up in his eyes and he felt his breathing hitch. 

 

Kurt reached gently arms out to hug him but Blaine stumbled away. It hurt to be touched, it hurt to see, it hurt to hear. His entire body vibrated with the extreme oversensitivity and Blaine felt like he was going to fall apart.

 

"Do you want to go home?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice soft and Blaine nodded furiously. He just needed to be somewhere with far fewer stimulants, less things to make him feel like his brain was on fire. 

 

"Don’t worry," Santana said and Blaine’s eyes flicked closer to making contact. "I’ll kick his ass if he says anything like that again."

 

"I bet you would," Blaine said shortly, getting a laugh in response. 

 

"And I would gladly help," Kurt gave him a bright grin and picked up his messenger bag. 

 

Blaine could feel his heart rate slow and it was like he could breathe again. Blaine didn’t like being around most people. They were loud and loud hurt. Kurt helped soothe the fire in his brain and helped him feel like he belonged. But now Santana, whose fierceness always made him a little uncomfortable, was willing to help him. She was almost like a friend.

 

Maybe he could get used to this. 


End file.
